Information Technology (IT) infrastructure environments can include a hierarchical storage infrastructure which can be used to create and store snapshots in different layers of hierarchical storage infrastructure. IT infrastructure environments utilize servers and server virtualizers in conjunction with storage area networks (SAN) and storage virtualizers to provide the capability to create and manage snapshots. A SAN provides access to consolidated, block level data storage and can be used to make storage devices (i.e. disk arrays) accessible to servers so that the storage devices can appear to be locally attached to the operating system. A snapshot is a usable copy of a defined collection of data that contains an image of how the data appeared at a point in time. In some examples, snapshots may also be referred to as point in time copies. Infrastructure environments are becoming increasingly complex, which leads to an increasing importance of snapshots.